The Northern Cliff of Briggs
by Koosha
Summary: Possible AR/AH, depends. Olivier x OC pairing. Romance/Humor,R&R pls.Thx!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Fullmetal Alchemist. These stories are purely fan-fiction. OCs are fictional and original.

(Briggs)

A batch of soldiers were having their daily run early that morning.  
The cold air was unusual, yet undaunting to the uniformed men,  
beating their path at a steady pace amidst the snow woods.  
An increase of light rays that penetrated the dark foliage was a welcome  
to the nearing exit.  
The sky was clear for now though the sun said to expect a light shower as it  
faded reluctantly to a smoky approach from the Northeast.  
A woman stood watch from above the towering walls, her arms folded,  
annoyed at the careless wind teasing her locks, as they fluttered recklessly.  
She spotted her soldiers now, picking up their pace as they hurried back to their fortress.  
"Hurry, we have some fencing to do!" She hollered and turned to leave but stopped  
when she noticed a far-off approaching vehicle.  
It was a state vehicle.

"There's a letter for you, Ma'am."  
Olivier picked up the letter and glanced shrewdly at the sparkle and love initials  
signed by the sender.  
"Thank you, Private." And returned to her office with furrowed brows!  
"Sigh." Thoughts ran as she pondered about the contents.  
Every now and then, her family would request her return for "urgent"matters,  
only to meet"promising & charming" bachelors who might end up as their  
prospective son-in-law. She looked at the unread letter again.  
Well, this just might be another one of those requests.  
"Hmmph!" The rest of the content was crushed and thrown atop on most of  
the other paperwork that didn't make the mark!

"Miles?"  
The Major had just arrived at the door.  
"General, the boys are ready."  
"Good," Her eyes gleamed, her glint returned, as she rose from her desk  
to grab her coat and sword.

* * *

_Notes: My first try at fanfic! ^.^ I'm not sure how this will turn out, hopefully good! _


	2. Chapter 2

(Central)

"Hmm~So I guess Olivier..won't be returning..." Alex frowned, as dessert was served after dinner.  
"I understand if Olivier won't be coming but why isn't Ted here yet?" Catherine asked.  
Her father frowned as he looked up. "We haven't received any change of plans at the moment.  
Let's assume...he's late."  
"Who's late?" asked Arm-e, who entered the dining hall with Strong-ko in tow.

"Ted Callister, a prospective husband for Olivier." Alex remarked.  
"We were supposed to receive him this morning." Catherine continued after him.  
"Oooh! Ted!" cooed both sisters, as they settled down beside their mother,  
who was buried in a fashion catalogue, as she savoured her dessert.  
"He was kinda cute when he was little. Not sure how he looks now though" Strong-ko mentioned,  
as she twiddled with her lock.

"If Olivier doesn't want him, I will~!" Arm-e suggested coyly, as she blushed.  
"Your turn will come." Philippe stated as he sipped his tea.  
At the corner of his eye, he was sure he saw Arm-e pout.

The next morning, a car pulled up in front of the Armstrong manor.  
His shoes were well-polished, he was well-dressed and had a luggage in-hand.  
The man ascended the steps, his eyes scaled the magnificent manor,as it stood proudly before him.  
"Hello?" came a voice.  
"Oh, hi there, Sir." Josh replied, with a little bow."I.."  
"Ohh~! You're here at last!" Philippe rushed forward and threw him a hug before the man could finish his sentence.

In the midst of all confusion, Josh said, " I believe you've received the letter from my father.  
I come early on his behalf. He promised to be here in the late week."  
"I see, I see! Hahaha! My, what a fine man you've become!" the old man beamed,  
as he grabbed Josh's shoulders and patted his back as they entered the front door.  
"My father has a gift for you..."

(Briggs)_  
_  
Olivier sat alone and thought about many things.  
Her past, her future...and there was him, Jim Calloway.  
Someone from her distant past, someone from a far-away land.  
She looked down as her thoughts traveled.  
Her blue eyes quivering as they began to sting.  
"..." Her hands tightened around her arms, as a cold wind passed by.  
She had decided not to wait any more. And it was final.

"A penny for your thoughts, General?"  
Buccaneer handed her a warm drink, as he stood at a comfortable distance.  
"Thank you."  
There was silence as Buccaneer observed her.  
"Captain?"  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"Do you think anyone could ever have loved someone like me?" Her eyes turned towards the sky.  
"...P-Pardon me?" Buccaneer eyes widened, at a lost for words. "Um..well.."  
"Never mind." She cut him off, as she stood up and emptied the cup in a few gulps.  
"This coffee is horrible!"

(Central)_  
_  
There was laughter and cheer at the dining table.  
A wide spread of food gathered round their new guest,  
as Phillippe gestured for more wine to be served.  
Strong-ko and Arm-e stole glances at Josh every now and then while their father  
gushed on about his eldest daughter.  
"You've spoiled me! I've enjoyed myself very much in your wonderful company,  
with this wonderful meal!" Josh gestured with a warm smile.  
"I'm glad you did! Hahaha!" Phillippe replied, twiddling his moustache!  
He was very pleased with his new guest and dreamed that he would also  
be his son-in-law. He had a plan.

_(Later in the evening)_

"Come here my boy!" Philippe ushered a seat.  
"Sir?"  
"I would like this letter delivered to someone personally but I'd like it to be a surprise!  
Would you care to deliver this for me, please?" He handed a letter to Josh.  
"This letter is addressed to..." Josh read the address, filled with uncertainty, like a foreigner in a foreign land.  
"Take it as a travelling experience, will you? It might just be fun there!" Philippe grinned widely.  
Josh smiled, he couldn't help but to agree with the old gentleman, in kind gesture.  
He was scheduled for the next train to the North as soon as morning came.

It was already mid-week and all things seemed to have settled down considerably.  
However, an old friend showed up in the late afternoon.  
"Greetings my old friend!" A charming gentleman greeted Philippe as soon as he stepped out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

(Briggs)

It was already three in the morning and Olivier felt tired and sleepy.  
The corridor's light streamed in just by a crack in the wall as she put out the lights in her room.  
She walked over to her bed and pulled the covers over her as she crept snuggly into it.  
"Mm.." she stirred at the slight chill of her bed.  
It won't be long before daybreak but still she needed to catch some sleep.  
"Captain.."  
Buccaneer turned to see Miles approaching.  
"Have some coffee."  
The two men stood and gazed into the open night, where everything lay dark and still,  
except for a few stars that glittered in the sky and the passing winds.

"Has the general turned in?" Buccaneer asked, as he brought the coffee closer to steal a whiff before drinking.  
"Yep. Just a few minutes ago," He paused."There will be a new recruit tomorrow."  
"Ack..." Buccaneer grimaced at the bitterness of the drink.  
"They should really do something about the coffee or recruit a chef here~!"  
Miles smiled cheekily and nodded, "Well, maybe you can tell her that."

* * *

The train arrived early in the Northern town that morning.  
As he stepped out into the crowd from the platform,  
Someone was there to pick him up from the station.  
Josh walked over and tapped the fella lightly, "That'll be me."  
he said, pointing to a sign that said "To Briggs".  
The person clad in a blue uniform now relaxed and smiled, gesturing to his left.  
"This way then."

* * *

"Good Morning, General."  
Soldiers started to gather in the cafeteria.  
It was the usual and simple option of hard-bread with boiled eggs or with butter,  
served with coffee or tea.  
Briggs' menu had been stale for a long time since they didn't have a proper chef  
in their kitchen.  
"The usual." Olivier ordered, as she stood, observing the kitchen's scarce use of  
utility and ingredients.

"You're unusually far these days, Ma'am."  
Olivier startled and cast a glance over at Buccaneer beside her.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your thoughts, that is." He replied.  
Seeing that she had no reply, he informed her about the new recruit.  
"So I heard. If you're really that observant about me, maybe you should  
pay attention to that mould on your bread."

They both made their way over to a table where Miles was,  
while Buccaneer composed himself from his blushing cheeks.

* * *

"We're here."  
The car pulled closer to the Northern border in the cold morning,  
as Josh looked astoundly at the vast wall frame and its towering height.  
He pulled on tighter at his coat as he walked in the freezing temperature.  
"The general will see you soon." said the young man who accompanied him.  
The sentry nodded to approve and waved them in.

After a brief conversation with that young man,  
Josh found his way to the general's office.


	4. Chapter 4

(Briggs)

The office was found at the end of a long, well-lit corridor,  
with pipes leading most of the way.  
Everything looked sharp in the office,  
From the user's well-worn antique desk with a table-lamp.  
To the chair that sat behind it.  
Some paperwork sat above some folders, left about in a brisk manner.  
Josh waited as he looked out the window, containing a part of a white landscape.

(Central)

"Did you like the gift I prepared, Philippe? You don't get to see that often in Amestri.  
Oh, and where is my son? I haven't seen him since I came."  
"Er..your...son?" asked a bewildered and nervous Philippe, as he locked his hands.  
"Yes, my son, Josh. He was here before me."  
"That's not...Ted?" The wife, son and daughters had gathered by now.  
Sensing something amiss, Anthony Kovan sat back calmly as he regarded the look on their faces.  
"Alright, will someone tell me what has happened?"

(Briggs)

The door creaked slightly as a woman walked in.  
Her blonde hair bounced slightly as she stepped past him.  
"Good morning. I believe you're settled?"

"Good morning, Miss Armstrong. I have a letter for you." Josh said,  
as he started to pull out the letter from his coat pocket.  
Olivier waved it off.

"It's General Armstrong from now. I've read your profile they sent  
before you got here. And one more thing, your abilities will speak for  
itself in time to come, so that recommendation letter in your hands will only end up here."  
She said, referring to the disposal bin.

Josh looked blank for a moment.  
"Did you or did you not comprehend what I just said?  
Answer me soldier! I don't repeat myself!"  
Josh cleared his throat, "Yes, Ma'am...but"  
Olivier could see an amusement in his eyes. Her eyes narrowed.  
"But what?"

(Central)

"So you're saying, my son is or should already be in the North by now?"  
To which the family nodded in unison.  
"Oh, my goodness!" Anthony chuckled, as he couldn't contain his amuse  
on the whole situation.  
He continued, "Well, for now, we'll just have to wait for a response.  
In the meantime, I've brought some English snacks, who would care to join me?"  
Strong-ko and Arm-e's eyes lit up.

(Briggs)

"I believe there's a little misunderstanding here actually. My name is _Josh Kovan  
_and I have a letter here for you from _your father, Philippe Armstrong_."  
Olivier's mouth dropped after she accepted the letter and read its contents.  
Josh took a deep breath of the cool air as he waited.  
It only took a minute till he had her attention again.  
"(_Ahem)_~Sorry." She coughed. "I'd like to make a phone call in private."

(Central)

The phone's ring echoed the halls as a maid hurried to receive it.  
The floors of Armstrong manor glimmered as usual,  
reflecting the moving silhouettes as a trio entered the hall.  
"It's for you, Sir. Miss Olivier on the line."  
Philippe Armstrong swallowed as he held the receiver, "H-hello Olivier!"  
"What is the meaning of this?" came a harsh tone at the other end.  
"Well, we had a great time here with him. And since you couldn't be here with us,  
I thought I'd send the surprise over to you! Isn't that nice? You don't even have to lift a foot!" Philippe tried.  
"And what do you expect me to do with him here?"  
"Well...um, hunting maybe?" Philippe suggested randomly, as he smiled sheepishly  
at his watchful audience.

(Briggs)

A corner of her lips lit up.  
"I see, well he might probably make a good target practice after all!"  
_That should end all future attempts of the old man_, she thought as she hung up on him.  
Her steps echoed the corridor towards the guest room.  
From afar, she captured his figure leaning against his side on a wall.  
As if for the first time meeting him, Olivier noticed he was tall but shorter than Alex.  
His hairstyle was moderately short and careless.  
His high-collared, white shirt nested comfortably beneath a snug, black blazer.  
His athletic frame carried him confidently as he straightened himself when his gaze shifted to the door.

"Josh Kovan." Olivier started.  
"Your father wanted to surprise you with that letter but couldn't do it personally,  
so he sent me. I guess he must have already told you that on the phone." came his reply.  
"I wouldn't want to impose on you any longer as I've done my part here. I'm ready to leave anytime."

Olivier's eyes widened. _So that's what the old man told him, _she thought_.  
_"Well," She sighed. "Did you have breakfast before you came?"  
His stomach growled.

"There's a cafeteria above." She offered. "If you don't mind, have something to eat before you leave."  
Josh smiled bashfully.

* * *

_Note: So far I hope everything's still alright.. ^.^_


	5. Chapter 5

(Briggs)

The couple triggered some stares as they entered the cafeteria.  
"Give him something." Olivier ordered.  
"Yes, Ma'am." Wendy replied, as she went to prepare the meal.  
"There aren't many women soldiers here." Josh observed.  
"The only women soldier you find here is me." Olivier replied casually.  
"Ahh, the rose among the thorns." Josh complimented.

"Well, a beautiful woman like you must be very sought after then!" He added innocently,  
as if she wasn't feeling uncomfortable already.  
She was starting to get more than a little annoyed.

An awkward silence crept between them.  
Watchful eyes showered curiosity and whispers rose.  
"Excuse me, but I've got work to do." as she pushed back her chair to walk away,  
leaving a helpless and baffled guest behind.  
Olivier disappeared quickly into an oncoming crowd, almost missing her two trusted  
soldiers had they not called out to her.

"General!" Miles caught up with her with Buccaneer close behind.  
"The new recruit reported awhile ago, did you meet him?"  
She gave a minute of silence to sharpen her thoughts.  
"We've picked up a wrong person. It's been a few hours already.  
The new recruit should have the initiative to arrive on his own by now."

Later at her office, there was a knock on the door.  
This time Miles and Buccaneer were there.  
Olivier arched her brow, "You haven't left?"  
"Thank you for the meal." Josh mentioned. "I found this."  
He referred to a notice he picked up from the floor, similar to the thin stack  
in Buccaneer's hand.

"Oh, this!" Buccaneer rubbed his temple with his finger. "I was about to present this to you, General."  
It was a job position for a chef.  
"I reckoned we needed one, so I thought I'd prepare it in advance for your approval."  
"I'd like to apply for that if I meet the requirements." Josh offered.  
The three shot him a questioning look.

"This is no place for a rich man to work on a whim!" She declared.  
"I'm not a rich man, my father is. And I'm serious about this." Josh replied.  
"I'm a qualified nutritionist and I do some cooking on my own."

Seeing their doubtful looks, he went on.  
"After a walk in your cafeteria, I realized that things needed improvement.  
As soldiers, you all need a good nutrition tailored for your well-being.  
You will need the energy found in the variety of food that you eat to  
keep you going. In addition, there may be motivation to your soldiers' morale and strength."

"You have a point." Olivier commented after some contemplation.  
"But, don't you have other obligations?" she raised, with uncertainty.  
"Honestly, not at the moment. I'm on vacation so I'll cover as a chef-nutritionist  
for a month in exchange for food and lodging. You should then have ample time  
to find a suitable candidate while welcoming a new menu. I'll head back to my  
country after that."

"Just food and lodging?" Buccaneer exclaimed.  
"Well, as you can see, money is not my concern.  
And since I'm on vacation, I can only help out that much.  
And where food is concern, I'll be happy to help out." Josh grinned.

"Agreed then." Olivier decided.


	6. Chapter 6

(Briggs)

Olivier watched as the guest hustled among sacks of food,  
momentarily to and fro in the stock-room.

"Lunch will be ready in a few hours time!" Josh claimed, as he confidently  
slapped his hands on a sack of ingredients nearby.  
"I'll make do with these and whatever cooking utensils you have at the moment."  
Josh said, as he left with a squeaky trolley of items towards the cafeteria.

As the soldiers of Briggs drilled through the chill in the north,  
a storm was cooking in its kitchen. A new menu awaited them patiently.

Olivier closed her file and tapped her desk as she looked to the clock on the wall.  
It was about time. The door swung close behind her as she made her way out to the cafeteria.

The sun had reached its peak and its rays fell hard on the soldiers,  
breaking away their proud shadows.

"What do you think, Major? Think he can make it?" Buccaneer spoke,  
as he and Miles pulled away from the disintegrating squads after dismissal.  
Miles nodded, "We shall see."

At the entrance of Briggs, Anthony Kovan pulled out from the vehicle  
with Philippe as soon as it hit the brakes.  
"Seriously Phil, what are you worried about? If it's about the hunting,  
you don't need to worry, my son is trained."  
Philippe sighed between quick paces, "You don't know my daughter," he hesitated  
before replying again, "She...likes to play rough!"  
"Sir..." The sentry guards halted them.  
"I am General Armstrong, let me through!"

(Central)

A lady dropped her baggage in her hotel room and walked over to the window,  
overlooking the streets and buildings of central Amestri.  
She reached for her pants' pocket and brought out a paper with an address written on it.  
It was time for a visit. 


	7. Chapter 7

(Briggs)

It only took awhile to reach the cafeteria and the doors  
couldn't even contain the aroma, seeping past it.  
As she pushed through, Olivier was joined by an increasing  
throng of soldiers behind while a rush of aroma filled the air.

Josh's blazer was removed and his shirt was now slightly soaked from  
battling the constant heat.  
He removed his hands from his pockets and turned round to face them,  
"You're just in time. We are ready to serve."

As the queue increased from the streaming traffic,  
Olivier watched as her boys polished off their food-trays with satisfaction.  
"Wendy was a great help." Josh said, as he walked over and waved a plate towards her.  
"It's chicken fillet with seasonal herbs, paired with Russet potato salad and some salad greens. Enjoy."

"Mm." She commented between mouthfuls.  
There was a gleam of accomplishment in his smile, "Is that a compliment?"  
"Don't let it get to your head!" She rebuked.

Outside the cafeteria, Philippe and Anthony were caught in a buzzing traffic.  
Between two soldiers having a conversation, they overheard about the new menu.  
"We're having wild game today!"  
As they both crept their heads in to take a peek, they were shadowed by a towering Buccaneer.  
"General! We found these two men!"

(Central)

"What do you think will happen to Josh?" Catherine asked in concern.  
"He isn't as big and strong as Alex, will he survive Olivier?"

"Well, don't be overly concerned with that like your father, I'm sure your sister  
is level-headed enough not to hurt an innocent man just to annoy us! The most he gets  
is her iciness!",added Mrs. Armstrong.

"Well, it'll be hard melting this ice." stated Strong-ko, "You'll need an energy like the sun  
to do that!"


	8. Chapter 8

(Briggs)

The ceiling fan hummed as Olivier sat at her desk.  
Hours had since passed and it was now a quarter-past three.  
She would have to be in the rifle-range in the next fifteen minutes.  
Olivier reached over to her cup and found it empty.  
There came a knock on the door.  
"Come in."

A hand first appeared with a plate of cake, before the owner revealed himself.  
"I thought you would probably need this."  
Josh settled the plate in front of her. "You didn't eat much earlier. Have some of this as well."

Her once empty cup is now slow-rising with warm Chamomile tea,  
brimming with a surface of his image.  
"Thank you, I needed this." came her reply.  
"Enjoy." Josh smiled, as he turned to leave.

"Wait." 

(Towards Central)

As Philippe returned by train, his friend was resting beside him, lulled to sleep  
by the rhythmic motion of the ride.  
The old Armstrong looked at his watch, It was still some way back to central and  
it was cold.

As he stared into space, Olivier's words played in his mind again as he  
relived the scene.

_"General! We found this two men!"_

_Olivier's eyes widened in surprise before heaving a sigh.  
"Release them. We'll talk in my office."_

_The door closed behind them as their silhouettes faced each other on the wall.  
__She folded her arms, "So?"  
__Philippe scratched his moustache, "I'm glad he didn't become game!"_

_She sighed, "So that's the level of faith you have in me? I believe my men  
has shown much more than that." Came the hint of disappointment in her reply._

_"Well, you succeeded with the surprise." she added. "Though I really hope that  
there shall be no more of these in the future. In any case, if I have to, I shall  
choose my own man and that's final!"_

_With that, she proceeded towards the door without looking back.  
The door closed as her steps trailed to silence._


	9. Chapter 9

(Briggs)

"I'll need you to fill this up."  
Josh accepted the paper from her and began reading.  
The warmth radiated within her as Olivier took a sip.  
"Although it'll only be a month but it's still official."

It only took a moment for him to fill in most of the blanks.  
As she sat down her cup again, it claimed his reflection for the second time.  
This time, Olivier found herself drawn towards his features.  
"Are you part Xingese?"

Josh smiled and shook his head, "No, but I'm partly Asian, so there may be  
some similarities."  
Olivier took his hand before he left and gave it a firm shake,  
"Welcome to Briggs. Although it's a short stay, I'm glad you're helping out."

(Central)

A familiar face bowed slightly as Anthony Kovan entered the hall after Philippe.  
"Mi-Yeong *Ssi!"  
"Mr. Kovan, Sir, I'm here with a message for **Do Ryeon Nim. It's urgent."  
"I guess that's you? She's been here for a couple of hours already." Added Strong-Ko,  
with skeptical eyebrows.

"(Sigh)..." As Anthony fitted his hands to his hips, grimacing as he faced Mi-Yeong.

(Briggs)

Josh wasn't deemed a soldier of Briggs so he didn't have to bunk with the rest.

The room was decently tidied and furnished simply with a bed at the center.  
A bed-side table with a lamp, stood close to its right and a closet on its left,  
lined the wall. His luggage sat at the end of his bed.

There was a door, right of the bed-side table, that led to a small, personal lavatory.

"Are you settled?"  
Josh spun round.  
"Sorry to disturb, the general said I'd find you here. If you're settled, please proceed  
with me to the stock room."  
"Sure Wendy, I'll be right with you in a moment."

(Central)

"One month? That's quite a long time to spend there! No sir, we must head back soon."  
Mi-Yeong turned to face Philippe, "Sir, if possible, I would like a train ticket to Briggs  
as soon as possible, please."  
She held up some Amestris bank notes from her wallet.  
"Would these be enough to help cover the expenses?"

* * *

_Footnote:  
_

_*Ssi is an affix at the end of a person's name/way of address; like Miss or Mister  
__**means Young Master_

_So far, I hope people who read this could give some reviews. ^.^" It's my first time writing a fanfic so i hope I'm on the right direction. Thanks! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

(Briggs)

The two covered their way through turns and passing rooms until they reached  
the stock room. Josh fumbled for the keys as he managed a quick conversation.

"So, how long has the general been working here, Wendy?"

The brunette paused to think, "Um, for the longest time already it seems.  
She was already here when I reported for work."  
A blonde young man and his older companion from the cafeteria earlier, showed up  
behind Wendy. "Hey, Wendy."

"Oh Josh, you've met them earlier. This is Tristan and Jeff. Jeff mans the dishes while  
Tristan and me help out."

The old cook looked wryly at Josh as an eager Tristan wiped his hands on his apron  
to prepare a handshake.  
"Glad to meet you guys and to be of any assistance in Briggs. As you may have heard already,  
I'll only be here for a month, so let's create some magic here while we're at it, shall we?"  
He held out his hands to Jeff and waited.

The old man studied him for awhile.  
"Tristan, let's get those potatoes peeling and ready. We're having potato soup tonight."

Tristan paused and wrinkled his apron lightly with his fingers as he looked to Josh  
and Wendy.

"What're you waiting for? Get a moving!" Jeff declared, as he brushed his way roughly past Josh.  
"Wait."  
"What?" Jeff turned abruptly to face Josh, whose back was still facing him.

There was a short pause but Josh turned slowly now.  
"We still need to check the stocks before deciding on anything. Besides,  
we had potatoes this afternoon. I'd like a change in the dinner menu."  
Jeff edged his face closer, "Look here sonny, before you got here, I was the one  
who decides who eats what in Briggs!"

"I believe so. But for now, or rather a month, I appeal for your patience while  
I'm appointed to hold the line. I'm not here to steal anyone's job but only as a contributor.  
So I really hope we can all co-operate as best as we can to our fullest.  
Not just our roles as chefs but also as a support to those at the front lines.  
Food is a source they build their strength upon and we can make it easier for them  
in our own ways. So sir, I'd rather you channel your spirited energy to the flames  
that we'll work with instead of wasting them on me."  
Josh ended with a short bow and continued into the stock room.


	11. Chapter 11

(Central)

Mi-Yeong fought her way through the shoving passengers to her train cabin  
as it whistled for the last call.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a stranger hollered, as a burly man pushed past.

Anthony Kovan and Philippe Armstrong stood watch on the platform,  
camouflaged by throngs of family members, waving to the love ones on board.

Pulling away from the station, the train eased slowly out on the tracks and  
soon faded into the blur.  
From her window, Mi-Yeong watched as the scene of the station shrunk  
as the speed picked up.

There were two ways of reaching Xing from Amestris.  
The Water Route and the Desert Route, both less-traveled but not impossible.  
An impending challenge awaits in Xing.

(Briggs)

Sacks of moldy, expired food sat outside the stock room.  
"Too much unused stock." Josh commented, as he brushed the fallen dust from his hands.  
"All that's left are those." Tristan gestured towards the remaining stacks,  
"We need to make a trip to North City through the tunnels, our medical and supply center."  
"We'll need approval from a military personnel though." Wendy added.

Jeff stood withdrawn from the rest, reserving his doubts about the newcomer.  
"Well, let's dispose of these and get a little wash up, say fifteen minutes?"  
Josh suggested, "before we prepare dinner."

(Central)

"That Mi-Yeong," Philippe mentioned casually, "Is she very close to Josh?"  
Anthony looked up from his novel, "Well, they've known each other since children."  
"Mm, I see," Philippe shifted forth, "They're not romantically involved, are they?"  
Anthony, by now, was observing him by the corner of his eyes and gave a short laugh  
as he patted his shoulder.  
"Philippe, whatever will be, will be."

(Briggs)

"Who's next?" The unwavering sword, stood loyally by its proud owner,  
a glimmer of confidence lining it. Undaunted by the surrounding shadows.  
A defeated soldier picked himself up slowly, withdrawing to the ranks of those,  
fallen before him.

Olivier cast a disappointing look and prepared to sheath her sword  
but felt the weight of a presence behind.  
She spun an immediate turn and held her sword at arms length to face Josh.  
The wind whispered her scent towards him while her careless hair rebelled.  
The setting sun embraced her frame lightly from behind, as she stood against the jealous evening.

A new breeze stirred his heart once more before he could speak.  
"There's...still time before dinner."

Josh pried his eyes away from her towards the sky, to hide a rush to his cheeks, unsuccessfully.  
Olivier lowered her sword.

"Please excuse me. Dinner will be ready in half-an-hour."  
Josh left the scene and made his way down the stairs.  
He brought a hand towards his chest and paused along the corridors.  
"I don't remember hurting you."  
Olivier caught up beside him and he almost jumped from not having recovered  
his emotions just yet.

"I hope you like what you saw." she said.  
Josh was dumbfounded.  
"Your room. That's the best we can do here."  
"Aah.." Josh managed, as a breath of relief escaped him. "Yes, thank you."  
By now, his face was flushed.

Her eyes narrowed.  
"You should join the boys during exercise. You don't look healthy for a person  
going down a flight of stairs. Humph! And you're a nutritionist?"  
"Oh, trust me. It's got nothing to do with food or exercise!" Josh replied grinning,  
feeling amused and charmed at the same time.


End file.
